Obedience
by Merlin Lover
Summary: What if you didn't have a choice, what if you had to follow every command your master threw at you. What would you do… simple. exactly What you were told. No slash eventual whump and bromance.


**Hiya, this is a piece that came to me and I though I should share it with you guys. Any of you who have read my stuff before will know I generally have very little plot but this one, wait for it... I have planned, meaning you shouldn't be left with no ending :D. So here it is enjoy, love Merlin Lover xxx**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! .. lol I do really...ha ha of course I don't**

* * *

**Obedience chapter 1 **

_**What if you didn't have a choice, what if you had to follow every command your master threw at you. What would you do… simple. What you were told.**_

Arthur walked down the cold castle steps towards his king "father" Arthur said restfully bowing his head. Uther's stare unnerved him there was a glimmer of enjoyment in it Arthur hadn't seen in a while, a glimmer that screamed "you will not like this!" But he kept his face void of emotion not allowing a single solitary snippet of feeling to trespass upon it. Uther clasped his hands together and greeted him "Arthur, I have important news. Lord Lewcas Silva of Ketaatan will be coming to visit to help with our staffing problems."

"Staffing problems father?" Arthur replied in a mock carefree fashion his blue eyes growing wide, his father was never lenient and he had a growing feeling this conversation wouldn't be happening if he himself hadn't ranted on the night before about his servants, as he put it "utter lack of competence concerning the set collection of rules for Camelot's service". It wasn't his fault though he had been stressed about training up the new knights, annoyed because Merlin had been late with his lunch and had not got his bath ready so when he had to dine with the king he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Yes, as you informed me of your manservant's low standard I have begun to notice some other un ignorable faults in the courts members. I have decided to enlist some help to sort out this matter. I do not want to be made a fool of because of the servants and I feel a … fresh approach may be necessary"

Arthur didn't like the sound of this fresh approach, Lord Lewcus was well known by the Camelot's servants, the hushed whispers in the halls, and snippets of scared conversations he herd as he passed through the halls conversations that stopped abruptly at his sight, but not quickly enough to hide shacking stares. The serving servant that stood behind Uther in the shadows for example flinched slightly at the mention of the name but managed to quickly regain his blank expression.

"When is Lewcas coming?" Arthur asked attempting to keep his voice even, his farther would not approve of concern for his inferiors.

"Tomorrow at dawn, assuming that his journey is well, he shall be bringing some of his own staff with him, I hope this will … encourage our own servants to follow their example. I once visited Ketaatan and their service was impeccable the moment I asked for anything it was there." Uther explained sharply. Arthur nodded before quickly hastening out the door to find his servant.

Merlin pottered around the chamber straitening the bed covers as only a true servant could, dusting the small objects that covered the shelves (merlin couldn't fathom why Arthur had so many, they just stood collecting dust and made it a pain for him to clean the room, however that would be just like Arthur to try and make his job hard) and folding the discarded tunics, trousers and belts that littered the newly polished floor. Just as he placed the brass horse back on its perch the door swung open to reveal a rather annoyed looking prince. It didn't take a genius to work out how the meeting had gone, and merlin was more observant than most people gave him credit for.

"I take it the meeting didn't go very well?" the younger man joked turning to look at him before turning back after receiving what Merlin called "the death stare." A kind of look that said talk to me and you will have the nearest thing I have to hand thrown at your head! The nearest thing to Arthur's hand at that time was an empty goblet that Merlin was going to take out on his way out. The thought of that hitting his head wasn't one that appealed to him that much, surprisingly. Arthur had particularly good aim when it came to throwing things at the back, or front for that matter, of heads.

"no, because lord Lewcas Is coming over to stay and I have to put up with his prattish manners" Arthur snapped causing his servant to visibly tense

"he must he bad if the world's biggest prat thinks so" Merlin tried to joke but it was slightly to forced hiding a worried edge, he had heard the rumours of Lewcus. Unfortunately Arthur was too preoccupied with his own whirling thoughts to notice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading i should update some time next week, please review if you liked it as reviews are extraneously lovely! I welcome suggestions and ideas as my plot is VERY vague so any thing is welcome. Love Merlin lover (I really need a new name, suggestions) **


End file.
